Lover of the Light
by Indecisivenigma
Summary: Betty Cooper is living a life that she doesn't want to live and Jughead Jones is a beautiful man she's hoping can change things for her.


*Trigger warning: Assault*

Betty Cooper was what you would call a professional bull shitter. She knew exactly how to blend into any environment, with any kind of personality thanks to her mother Alice and their gang of Serpents in Riverdale. She was the daughter of a gang leader who was smart and ruthless and wanted nothing more for Betty to be the same, but never better. So she taught her the fine art of deception from a young age and now here she is, 25 and playing the game.

Tonight she wasn't her usual perky pink pastel wearing blonde ponytailed biker, instead she had on a raven wig and called herself Veronica Lodge. She was on her way to seduce a very powerful mayoral candidate that her mother couldn't bribe.

"Okay Veronica," she says to her reflection in her vanity mirror as she puts on a set of pearls the mayoral candidate sent her, "Let's see what you can get your poor little Reggie Mantel to do to you tonight."

As Betty finishes up she gives herself a once over and Alice comes in to inspect. "Are you wearing appropriate lingerie? Did you shave? You know I need pictures of him in compromising positions tonight, are you good enough to get the job done _Elizabeth_?" Betty doesn't flinch at a single question she just turns and walks out, but in the car with Sweet Pea she cries.

"Pea, I _hate_ that she makes me sleep with these men but what I _hate_ more is that she questions whether I'm good enough to do it? Am I worth nothing?"

"Hey, no. No! You're worth the moon and the stars! Don't listen to her." Pea hugs her as she cries into his shoulder. She doesn't see him relish in the contact.

"Ah shit, I'm ruining my make up. I'm going to look a mess!! I better stop my crap and go. Thanks for being a shoulder Pea. I'll see you when I'm done, then we'll go to that club?" she punches him on his shoulder and climbs out of the car. She misses the longing in his eyes as she crosses the road towards the Pembroke to meet her next target.

XXX

"So Veronica, my love, you look absolutely edible in that dress and those pearls tonight. I'm glad you wore them."

 _This guy is a sleeze ball if ever I did meet one_ , thought Betty, _and I bet it'll be easier than I thought luring him to my bed._ "Oh Reg I thought you might like to see them on me," she started to move closer to him and breath purposely slow. Betty took the olive out of her drink and suggestively sucked on it as she stalked toward her prey. He grinned at her like a lazy cat.

He surprised her by grabbing her when she was in reach and pushing the straps of her dress down so he could kiss her collar bone. She kept her composure. Betty was, if not anything else, a professional. He began tighten his grip and kiss her harder. "Oh so you'll tease but when it comes down to it you won't get involved? You slut!" He slapped her hard across the face and she let out a cry as she hit the floor.

Just then a body guard came in, "That's enough Sir. I think it's time for Miss Lodge to go home?"

Betty's face was burning and her head was spinning but she heard the authority in the body guards tone, it was more of a warning to Reggie it seemed. Betty still wanted to fight and say no she wanted to stay but she saw the fear in Reggies eye's and knew she'd blown her chance. She'd need to come back.

The body guard came over to help her up and the moment she looked up at him she couldn't look away. He was beautiful. Tall, muscular and lean with dark hair that just seemed to fall in all the right places. He didn't pay much attention to her except when pointing out that her strap had fallen a little too much and he could see her nipple.

"My name is Jughead Jones," he said as he walked her out, "and tonight didn't happen. Give me your bank details and we'll be in touch. Goodnight miss Lodge".

XXX

Betty, feeling a lot better after a shower and back in her mini skirt and pastel pink button down shirt, reported back to Alice and the Serpents thinking she'd be a big disappointment and maybe be punished. But instead she was welcomed into the Wyrm like the Princess she is.

"Betty, the images we've got are better than his cock out for some whore," Alice began, she was obviously drunk and on a power trip. This was guna hurt. "No we've got image's of the innocent Mantel abusing a woman!! Well done Betty!! For once in your life you've made us proud!!"

The Serpents had started cheering when Betty came in but as Alice went on and revealed what had happened to their beloved princess that evening and then belittled her about it the cheering had died.

Fp put his arm around Alice and whispered into her ear that maybe it was time to call it a night. But Alice noticed the looks she was getting from her gang and that made her hate her daughter more.


End file.
